


邻居哥哥家的橘猫老是在挠墙

by partialeclipse



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), 一不小心就发情, 不知道该说是谁强迫的谁, 人外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialeclipse/pseuds/partialeclipse
Summary: 猫猫太凶，蛋蛋是要被割掉的





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文遵循经常吵架的两个人将来会结婚定律

说来，这也是我不好。  
我出门的时候看到这只橘猫躺在门口的草丛里喵喵的乱叫，我也没管它。但是晚上回来的时候他竟然还在，只是叫声微弱我扒开草堆一看才发现他好像快死了——闭着眼睛叫声微弱，腿上还有伤。  
虽然我很害怕摸这种活的东西，但是我也害怕它会就这样死掉。谁让我只是个自己都照顾不好的小女孩呢。  
我去楼上拿了毛巾纸箱，又捡了两个根木棍，把它小心翼翼的铲进了纸箱。  
我明明已经用厚毛巾垫着了，但它好像还是被我弄疼了，我看到它睁开眼睛，气若游丝地喵喵喵，好像是在骂我。  
好委屈。

我只是一个小女孩，自己都照顾不好，当然也不能养猫。  
这只橘猫还怪沉的，人家都说猫都是虚胖，一沾水啥的没了，只有橘猫，是真的胖。看来这是真的。  
我半拖半抱，总算是把这个箱子拖上了楼。

领居家的哥哥很会弹钢琴  
妈妈说他是很厉害的音乐家，但是他家里连个多的凳子都没有。  
一个客厅竟然只有一架钢琴，连我去串门都只能坐在他旁边听他弹钢琴，不然就是在地板上打滚。

哥哥带着这个猫，顺便带着我去了宠物医院，打个针缝了线，这个猫肚子和腿都秃了一块，还给它套了个大圈圈。  
猫猫挠不到自己的伤口就拼命挠墙，都是我不好，害得哥哥每天早上眼下都有一片青青黑黑。  
🍰🎂🎁🍰🎂🎁🍰🎂🎁

这个猫脾气真的挺差的。看来当时感觉它在骂我，它是真的在骂我！！  
哼！  
我带着小鱼干去找他玩，它吃嘛要吃，吃完了还抓了我一下，逗一下都不行，这个小心眼的坏猫猫！哥哥说猫猫脾气不好可能是因为没有结扎，等它身体好点了就带它去医院把蛋蛋割掉，这样他就不会抓我了。  
我问哥哥有没有想好要给这个猫猫叫什名字，但是哥哥说它已经有名字了，叫做希罗慕斯·冯·科洛雷多，天哪！他说了三遍我还是没有听清，我觉得这不是我的错，哪里会有猫咪叫这样的名字！  
我想给他取一个更好听的名字，比如咪咪、喵喵、小甜心、小软糖、小宝贝，或者干脆叫它狗，但是无论叫他什么他都不会理我，最多回头冲我乱叫一通，好像又在发脾气了。

自从有了猫猫，哥哥家里就多了很多家具，猫爬架猫窝猫抓板，  
那个猫窝又大又软，垫着三层小绒毯，周围还有一堆拆了我的旧毛衣团起来的毛线球，睡起觉来可很舒服了。之前妈妈回来晚了，我在那里睡着了。  
但是科洛雷多从来不睡那个，它晚上老是在挠墙，直到把哥哥吵醒，然后跳上他的床。

科洛雷多是只精通音乐的厉害猫猫。哥哥练习钢琴的时候，他会盘成一团静静地听，要是哪里弹错了，它就会噌！地一下跳上来乱走一通。  
"你也想弹钢琴吗？但是你的小肉爪太短啦！你这个笨笨！"科洛雷多听到我在嘲笑它，便冲我喵喵喵。它除了冲我喵喵喵也不能再对我做什么了，所以我现在已经一点儿也不怕了。

三个月以后，科洛雷多的伤口好得差不多了。难得哥哥没有弹钢琴，而是和我一起坐在猫窝里晒太阳，库洛多坐在哥哥的怀里睡得正香。我突然想起，什么时候才会带它去医院改一改它的坏脾气呢？  
哥哥犹犹豫豫，小声地说了个不知道，库洛多毛茸茸的大尾巴就甩到了他的脸上。  
它真是只坏脾气的猫猫啊。  
🍰🎁🍰🎁🍰🎁

妈妈告诉我隔壁的哥哥好像谈恋爱了。  
对象竟然还是个又高又帅一头金发的大帅哥！  
天哪！  
大帅哥！我也想看看大帅哥！

哥哥出国演出，隔了好久才回来。  
我蹲在门口盼星星盼月亮，才等到了他，还有那个大帅哥。  
哥哥的男朋友总是板着脸，连介绍自己的时候都是凶巴巴的，他叫希罗尼穆斯、希罗尼穆斯、希罗尼穆斯先生！我记住啦！  
可是为什么他的名字和猫猫这么像呢？虽然他没有告诉我，但我猜那就是他的猫猫吧？连自己的猫猫都管不好的人，可不要把自己也丢啦！  
希望他可以给自己的猫猫取一个好听又好记的名字。  



	2. 莫扎特视角

开门看到安娜红扑扑的小脸，被汗水打湿的卷发和她身后的那个大箱子的时候，我就知道自己多了个麻烦。  
一只奄奄一息的橘猫，躺在箱子里连喵喵叫的力气都没了。  
我还能怎么办，我只能开着车带着猫和安娜去了医院。说实话，我并不想养它，问了医生，伤得这么重的猫猫如果直接丢进收容所，很容易因为照顾不当病情恶化。看着安娜的小短腿在医院的长椅上晃啊晃，我心软了。  
她才五岁半，如果现在就把猫送走她一定会很伤心。我当时想，我可以先照顾它一阵，再把它送给别人。  
现在想来这真是个大错。  
就这样，我的生命里突然多了一件重要的事情:照顾一只橘猫。  
好在猫不像狗，不用每天带出去散步，不然我真的头大。

🍰🎁🍰🎁🍰🎁🍰🎁  
去宠物店买了猫砂盆和猫粮，还有各种各样的猫猫小零食。因为听说要是它乖乖地尿了尿就要给它奖励，让它知道这么做是对的，莫扎特一开始还担心——猫砂盆永远都是新的——它是不是偷偷拉在了什么地方。  
晚上上个厕所准备睡觉的莫扎特一推开门就被震撼——带着伊丽莎白圈的猫猫正在优雅蹲坑，并喵喵喵地把他赶了出去。  
莫扎特遵循医嘱，拿着猫猫小零食在门外等他，它却对此不屑一顾，高傲地甩头就走。  
"哦，也是，刚拉完屎就吃东西确实不太合适。"莫扎特心里想。

用旧衣服给猫做了猫窝，莫扎特把猫抱起来，放进了窝里:"你今天睡在这里，知道了吗？"然后便进了自己房间关上了门。

半夜，莫扎特是被一阵类似锯木头的声音吵醒的。半睡半醒之间嘴里骂了句哪个王八蛋这么晚了还在搞装修！拿被子蒙住了头，企图无视这个声音。  
但那个声音并没有打算放过他。  
谁会半夜两点搞装修啊！莫扎特突然意识到问题所在——家里多了个猫啊！  
出去一看，果然是那只胖猫在挠门。

莫扎特没办法，只能把他放进来，这个祖宗还非得要睡床，不然就喵喵地让你睡不着。  
早知道它是一只睡相这么差还不自知的猫，第一次就不应该迁就。  
等到莫扎特追悔莫及的时候已经为时已晚。  
🍰🎁🍰🎁🍰🎁🍰🎁

自从有了这只猫，安娜来得更频繁了。安娜的爸爸妈妈有时候下班会很晚，她总会来我这里玩一会儿。  
为了撸猫，她还让她妈妈每天给她买小鱼干。  
其实真的没必要——这只猫没有良心，就算给它吃了小鱼干它也不让摸。  
不过孩子是真的难缠，要不是它还受着伤，安娜估计都要骑到它身上了。  
做猫也挺不容易的。  
不过后来莫扎特觉得做人更不容易。

🍰🎁🍰🎁🍰🎁🍰🎁

事情变成这样的时候，不知道是因为酒精还是因为这只猫一直以来表现出来的不像猫猫的特质，我竟然一点都没有惊讶。  
那天和我的朋友席卡内德喝完了酒，半夜一点多才回到家，开门我"猫！猫！"地叫了两声，猫不知所踪，我想它大概自己睡了。伤口好了吗，床这么高，自己跳得上去吗？我实在太累，只想快速地冲个澡，躺进温暖的小被窝。  
一打开房门——一个长着猫耳朵和猫尾巴翘屁嫩男霸占了我的床——但是，  
不要以为变成人的样子我就不认识它了！就这幅理所当然天经地义的睡相！他就是那只猫没跑了！  
酒精上头，我第一反应竟然是"那我到时候给他结扎该去哪个医院？"，然后才是"那我现在该怎么睡觉？睡猫窝吗？"  
他被灯光弄醒，和我大眼瞪小眼地对视了一会儿，翻了个身给我让了个地方。  
实在太困了的我勉勉强强接受了他的让步。  
虽然有点挤，但是我的小被窝今晚格外温暖。

初秋的天气凌晨的时候就会特别冷，被子被卷走，睡得正香的莫扎特觉得身体越来越凉，半梦半醒中用力地抢了回来，然后抱住了身旁的大热源。  
有猫真好啊，怪不得大家都想养只猫——虽然好像哪里不对——莫扎特还是在梦中发出了这样的感叹。

🍰🎁🍰🎁🍰  


结果第二天，那丁点儿的好就在莫扎特心里烟消云散。一大早的，他被猫踹下了床。  
一直一个人睡的莫扎特还有些懵逼，长这么大第一次从床上掉下来，胖猫从他身上踩过他才清醒过来。  
好吧，起先是莫扎特不对，他不应该把脚架在他的肚子上。  
但这是他的床啊！

🍰🎁🍰🎁🍰🎁

我做好了烤面包和煎蛋，给自己倒了杯牛奶美滋滋地准备开启新的一天，猫——现在应该叫他人了，坐在我的对面，一脸凝重地看着我，  
真是让人难以下咽。  
我只能起身，去给他拿了个碗，再给他倒了一整碗的猫粮。  
这个人不但不领情，反而还要骂我:"白痴。"  
骂完还吃起了我的早饭，我对着猫粮一时间竟然不知道从哪里开始生气。  
要不是安娜喜欢你！以及，看起来我应该打不过你！早把你赶走了神气什么呀！  
家里突然多了个人，其实我是很惊慌的，但是鉴于他就是那只胖猫，毕竟已经做好照顾它一段时间的打算了，我的内心还是可以接受的。还能和猫计较吗？  
这个人虽然是猫变得，脑子还好还是清楚的，还好不是只会愚蠢这一句——听他振振有词骂了三句之后我反而松了口气。  
这个人叫希罗尼穆斯冯科洛雷多，真是好长的名字，我说一半都要换口气。因为种种原因，现在正在流浪中，并且因为猫耳朵和猫尾巴，他也不能出门。如果我能收留他一阵子的话，他会好好报答我。  
这些都是他说的。  
至于为什么他有家不回要出来流浪，他没说。  
以及要怎么报答，他也没有说。  
并且他说话的口气仿佛是我上辈子欠的债，这辈子要偿还一般，让我想立刻把他赶出家门。

在安娜面前好好当一只猫，这是我对他唯一的要求。  
🍰🎁🍰🎁🍰🎁🍰🎁

这个猫吧，做菜拖地洗衣服，样样不会。唯一擅长的就是挑剔，这个世界上只有你想不到，没有他挑不出的毛病。  
吵架拌嘴日子过得飞快，从洗澡都要帮忙到拆线仿佛也就一眨眼。  
伤口的毛也长出了不少，虽然看着还是滑稽。  
唯一能治住他的大概只有安娜——因为在她面前他没法说话。  
"猫猫，猫猫，希罗慕斯！"安娜孜孜不倦地想要引起他的注意，他却不屑一顾，冷酷地冲她摇尾巴，这个年纪的孩子，一个人都能来劲儿，"希罗慕斯，你怎么又变胖了，人家都是橘猫，你已经是橘猪了。"  
安娜拿着逗猫棒东甩西甩，他就是不理睬。莫扎特一边弹琴一边憋笑，吃得多做得少，科洛雷多肚子上明显多了一层游泳圈，连抱着都觉得柔软了几分。  
"猪猪，猪猪，希罗慕斯是头猪猪啊哥哥。"  
"你说得对，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！"一个颤音，莫扎特再也憋不住拍着手大笑。科洛雷多喵喵地表达他的怒火，奈何又不能和孩子计较，窜上莫扎特的钢琴重重地迈步弹出几个重音来。  
安娜却毫无知觉:"你这个笨猫！你的手太短啦！怎么还想弹钢琴！"  
🍰🎁🍰🎁🍰🎁

莫扎特是一名音乐家，小有名气，也就只能算是国宝级别的吧。  
巡演是家常便饭，各种各样的小型演出商演公演更是数不胜数。这两天去了隔壁市一趟，莫扎特已经尽量把行程压缩了，早去早回，毕竟家里多了只猫要照顾。  
莫扎特回家的时候，发现他的猫真的很想他——在踏进家门那一刻，莫扎特就被抱了个结实，当时他真的是这么以为的。  
🍰🎁🍰🎁🍰🎁

没想到他只是想日我。

不知道你们有没有听说过要是两个人经常吵架，以后大概率就会结婚这个说法。  
他抱住我的时候，我当时心想:完了，我不应该和他吵架的。  
但是当我尝到他那个咸咸湿湿，满是眼泪的味道的吻的时候，我心里什么想法都没有了。

"猫的舌头也太软了。"  
你非要问的话。

搞了半天我才知道，原来是他发情了，从我走的那天晚上就开始了。  
这么难受了两天。  
真可怜，早知道会这样我就应该带他去结扎的，虽然现在说这种马后炮也为时已晚。  
爪子都快给他磨平了还没等到我，可怜的猫猫，开口说话都带鼻音，平时吵架那份神气荡然无存，连夹着我的腰让他快一点，也像是在撒娇。  
有那么一瞬我心里闪过一个念头——发情真好啊。  
不得不说，他真的很软很热很绝。

除了第二天也依然是被踹下床的之外，他真的很绝。


	3. 科洛雷多视角

该死的发情期！该死的仙女教母！该死的封建婚姻！该死的门当户对！该死的莫扎特！  
科洛雷多愤懑地挠着门口企图转移自己的注意力，明明已经在人类社会适应得这么好，除了每月的那么几天会在满月的月光下露出猫耳朵之外，完全就是一个人了，为什么自己还要受到这种折磨！

科洛雷多一边磨爪子一边诅咒自己的教母，没事找事，害得他这么狼狈。  
变成人变成猫，有什么意思吗！  
事情要从三个月前说起，那时候科洛雷多还是堂堂，董事长，西装革履霸道总裁，在商界要风得风要雨得雨。结果家族聚会上说订婚就订婚，通知都没通知他，连人都给他选好了。作为一只深深融入人类社会的猫猫:人权！自由！反对封建婚姻，提倡自由恋爱！  
不过要是光靠思想解放就能反对包办婚姻的话，这个家族早就统治世界了——在体内流淌着的这份血缘受到了诅咒，必须在适婚年龄找到伴侣，否则就会发情被送去做结扎手术。  
他科洛雷多忙于事业，哪儿有时间谈恋爱啊！

鉴于科洛雷多手握财政大权，家族还是放宽了对他的要求:离发情还有三个月，只要三个月内让人喜欢上他，他想和谁结婚就和谁结婚。  
科洛雷多也不好说什么，这已经是个很大的让步了，只能默默地坐在一旁生闷气，一边考虑要怎么让人类喜欢上他。

"哎呀，我们小可爱是不是有什么烦恼呀？"仙女教母顶着一头金色的卷发，凑到他耳边来低声说，"看你的样子，是不是……有合适的人选了呀！"  
"没有！"科洛雷多撇嘴。  
"呀！这孩子还害羞了！"教母故作惊讶地捂住嘴巴，"对方是人类？"  
"我们希罗尼穆斯这么有魅力，哪个小女孩不会被你迷得团团转呀？你在烦恼什么呢？"  
这个老太婆最喜欢明知故问，科洛雷多都懒得理她，但她一副欲言又止的样子。  
两个人喝完一轮酒，科洛雷多终于沉不住气:"是那个弹钢琴的莫扎特，说吧，你到底有什么办法？"  
"啊，原来我们小可爱怕人家不喜欢自己……"

"人家可能会拒绝你，但是人类拒绝不了猫呀！"

这就是他变成猫的经历，为了找到莫扎特，他都不知道受了多少苦，该死的仙女教母变成猫就不管他，害得他只能靠四条腿找到莫扎特的住处，在路上还和别的没礼貌没眼力劲的流浪猫打了一架。  
太惨了，实在太惨了。

这么久都没有行程，偏偏自己发情的这两天！该死的莫扎特等他回来他一定要……一定要！  
科洛雷多挠门挠得手都酸了，气急败坏地躺进被窝，企图用睡眠麻痹自己。  
但这里，莫扎特的枕头，莫扎特的杯子，还有莫扎特的睡衣，哪里都是莫扎特的味道。  
雪上加霜，火上浇油。  
科洛雷多翻来覆去，一脚把被子踹下了床，还觉得不够，又把枕头碰到了门外。  
发情的时候情绪总是起伏很大，还有分离焦虑:他这个骗子，说好的只去两天，怎么还没有回来？他是不是又捡到了别的小母猫？  
可怜的莫扎特睡眼朦胧地等着飞机猛的打了个喷嚏。  
被情欲折磨地满身是汗，又被这些患得患失地假象折磨，生理性的泪水被心理因素激发，一颗又一颗地掉落下来。  
终于把自己折腾的精疲力尽，再也维持不住人的模样，科洛雷多变回了猫猫，跳进莫扎特衣柜。几爪子把笔挺的演出服都挠下来，踩在自己身下勉勉强强做了个窝。

🍰🎁🍰🎁🍰🎁🍰🎁  
听到他回来的动静，科洛雷多还在做着梦，梦里把莫扎特踩在脚下，恶狠狠地咬着他的锁骨磨牙，几乎是窜出去的，科洛雷多窜进了他的怀里。  
熟悉的味道，朝思暮想，牵肠挂肚，这时候哪里还顾得上自己那份装腔作势的尊严，闻闻他脖颈的味道，确定没有别的猫猫的味道，也没有别的香水味。  
科洛雷多满意地再抱紧了一点，舒服地像一汪融化的春水。  
"你怎么才回来，你这个骗子……"倒是想表达自己的不满，但莫扎特温柔的回应，让他想凶都凶不起来。  
所谓一个巴掌拍不响，要是莫扎特真的不喜欢，他就算发情发到被送去强制结扎也没法做什么。  
对吧。

莫扎特新手上路，他下面明明都这么湿这么软了，他就是不进去。掐着他的眼和腿也没轻没重，好在他深陷情欲，就连疼痛都变成了是情趣。  
掐着他的腰还要和他亲亲，科洛雷多恼火地抗议，话一出口却变成了一连串欲求不满地呻吟。  
"希罗尼穆斯，你能不能小声点，"莫扎特突然停下了动作——这让他更加不满意了，  
"现在是凌晨三点，你把安娜吵醒了怎么办？"  
愤恨地咬着他的肩膀，总算身下两根手指做着扩张，科洛雷多憋着气哼哼唧唧。  
进入的时候科洛雷多已经真的——快要——不行了——蹭着身下的床单，把头埋在他刚脱下来的衣服里。  
科洛雷多觉得他只要再被碰一下都会射。  
用后面高潮的快感持续了一会儿，舒服地他都有些头晕了。脊背被温柔地抚摸，然后是后颈，最后是耳朵，伴着温柔地抽插。  
他的教母是对的，他想，没有人能拒绝猫。  
第二次射精的时候断断续续，因为莫扎特握住了他的尾巴轻轻地从头撸到尾，又不是很舒服，又觉得很舒服。  
科洛雷多被这样的快感折磨地快要疯了，边哭边让他快点。  
莫扎特却像听不懂一样，还是按着自己的节奏温柔地折磨他。就像是遇上狂风的小小帆船，莫扎特的手在他身上翻起巨浪，他却一点办法也没有，只能在他的控制之中沉沦起伏。

音乐家做什么都很专注，连接吻也是一心一意。科洛雷多看着他，看到那份深情都快从莫扎特的嘴角溢出来了，他心满意足地想，看吧，没有人可以拒绝我的魅力。  
🍰🎁🍰🎁🍰🎁

俗话说可怜之人必有可恨之处。  
莫扎特老是抱怨自己被猫踹下床，但也不看看他对可怜的小猫咪做了什么！  
肚子里被灌满精液的科洛雷多筋疲力尽，外面天已经蒙蒙亮，只要闭上眼睛就能睡着。  
科洛雷多简直就是晕过去的。  
"嗯……"无意识地发出呻吟，科洛雷多甩甩头，却依然没有甩掉那双不规矩的手。  
"不要就这么睡觉了，你会拉肚子的，希罗尼穆斯，醒——醒——"莫扎特吵醒他的方式真的很让人火大:温温柔柔地不停地撸着他的猫耳朵。  
那个地方本来就敏感，更别提对于虽然已经筋疲力尽但生理上还是处于发情期的科洛雷多来说了。  
舒服地呻吟出声，又累得想要快点睡觉。  
睁开眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着莫扎特，这个毫无自知的白痴根本不知道限度，两天——现在都第三天了，没能好好睡觉的科洛雷多火气蹭蹭地窜上来，一脚把他踢到了床下。  
🍰🎁🍰🎁🍰🎁

总算是变回了人的样子，离家三个月，一大堆的待办等着他处理。  
走得是急了点，也不知道莫扎特要怎么安慰安娜。  
顶多自己再变回猫让安娜骑着撸两圈。

科洛雷多渣得理直气壮，再发情的时候却慌了神。倒不是没法应付，这是分离焦虑，是分离焦虑，是分离焦虑！  
正常的生理现象罢了。  
把莫扎特骗过来这种行为也只是正常的生理需求！

不。  
怎么可能。  
怎么可能是因为喜欢他喜欢得不行。  
只有他喜欢我喜欢得不行的份罢了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前有人评论说她就是安娜，我认证了！  
她就是安娜！大家有什么疑问可以去问她！  
而我，我是仙女教母本人，因为我最近新买了一顶金色的假发！


	4. 番外-上

年底巡演不断，自从九月在戛纳度了个小假，两人还没好好见过。莫扎特巡演途中还要兼顾新曲产出，见面也是忙得天昏地暗。年末幺蛾子也多，科洛雷多忙着应付各种，要处理的文件像是潮水，快要把他淹没。  
好不容易总裁有空，也正好凑上了巡演的空档，科洛雷多紧赶慢赶，下了飞机就奔去酒店，到的时候天色也已经完全暗了下来。  
行李一放，科洛雷多转了一圈也没见莫扎特，推开浴室的门，才他正趴在浴缸里描他的新曲子。  
“嗯，你来了！”莫扎特被吓了一跳，手里的pad也差点掉进水里。  
“水都凉了。”科洛雷多拿走他的pad，再给他递了件浴衣，心里默默有种不祥的预感，总觉得今天过得不会太顺利。  
即使如此，久别重逢的吻，还是让他觉得欲罢不能。  
肌肤相触的温柔，唇齿之间的缠绵，科洛雷多的头发才擦了半干，身上也带着微凉的水珠，这反而衬得莫扎特的拥抱愈法温暖。一路的风尘仆仆都是值得，只是疲惫的心盛不下那么多的欢喜，跟着他的亲吻细细地颤抖。  
太喜欢，恨不得和他一起融化在夜色之中。太久太久没做，科洛雷多的身体像是一池风平浪静的湖水，莫扎特只不过用手指在里面搅了搅，快感的涟漪一道一道，从头宕到脚。  
前戏都忍不住要射出来，科洛雷多又不好说，只能催促莫扎特快点。  
虽然身体敏感，没扩张好就进去还是痛的。总裁小声咒骂着，却不让莫扎特停下来。  
不知道该如何是好的乐师，只能堵上他的嘴，又用手指捻着他的乳尖转移他的注意力，这下他可算是不骂了——气都喘不上来，想骂也骂不动。  
喉咙里漏出几声带着奶音的喘息，按住莫扎特的手不让他再动。  
莫扎特自觉不够卖力，搂着他的肩膀在他的敏感处磨蹭，这下他也顾不上手还是别的什么地方，嘤嘤呀呀地随着他的节奏呻吟。  
恶趣味涌上心头，莫扎特手掌托着他的胸，把它们往中间挤，挤出一道色情的沟。  
胸口本来就敏感，科洛雷多喘得上气不接下气，抽噎了一下小声地说：“射进来，射进来……”

“不行……今天不行。”莫扎特用手指将他打着结的头发梳顺，轻声地安抚他。

冬日的凌晨，最舒服的事情就是抱成一团互相取暖。科洛雷多太久没见莫扎特，高潮过后，亲吻和抚摸都没法让他冷静下来，急切地想要再来一次。莫扎特倒是没心没肺的可以，爽完拍拍屁股，继续写他的稿子，还让科洛雷多抱怨得小声一点。  
说“你怎么这个样子”显然不符合科洛雷多的身份，理性的角度来说，莫扎特的稿子确实比一时的缠绵更加重要。这就像是，期待了很久的圣诞节，圣诞老人却送了份不合心意的礼物。

这是莫扎特无暇顾及枕边人的情绪，等到有时间安抚的时候，他后知后觉的发现科洛雷多是真的生气——性事不和谐——尽管这不算个体面的原因。  
这事儿解决起来也容易，但聚少离多，就是没机会。  
年末，商界出了不少事，光看报纸根本看不出里面的弯弯绕绕，莫扎特只知道科洛雷多忙得很，打十次电话九次都是忙音。  
“完了。”莫扎特瘫在沙发上。  
“情场失意，职场得意，不亏。”席卡内德显然没把莫扎特的忧虑当回事，“你不是不喜欢他，正好，甩了他再找个更好的。”  
莫扎特翻了个身，鸵鸟一样把头迈进枕头里，用小得不能再小的声音说：“我可能是喜欢他的。”  
这可逃不过席卡内德的耳朵，“可能？喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢，为什么还能可能喜欢？”  
“因为……嗯…………”莫扎特闭着眼睛，不愿面对现实一般，“我写东西的时候……总要想着他……”  
“哦……那你别想了不就好了。”  
“但是我不知道，喜欢他到底是什么感觉。”他的声音越来越小，“他突然闯进了我的生活，然后突然和我上了床，我就是觉得很舒服，紧接着他就让我考虑一下在一起什么的，我就答应了。但是如果不是这样，不是因为安娜，不是我的休假，如果我们只是擦肩而过，只是普通的朋友，我大概也不会和他在一起。”  
“每天有那么多人和你擦肩，但是只有他，不仅擦了，还撞进了你怀里，还和你上了床，那看来这就是命中注定你们得在一起了。”席卡内德的揶揄，通常莫扎特都会找着口水话反击，这次他却一言不发。  
“又不是被他强迫的，做自己想做的不就好了。”沉默良久，席卡内德自言自语般的说了一句。  
🍰🎁🍰🎁🍰🎁

不过某种角度来说，他确实是被强迫的——莫扎特思索着这个问题，在晚宴上四处溜达。  
“莫扎特！好久不见！音乐会还顺利吗？”  
“嗯，反应还行，谢谢您。”  
“新曲透露一点儿？”  
“最迟明年二月就做好了，对了，您看到科洛雷多了吗？”  
“他好像和另一家的董事在谈事情，去了露台吧。”  
“谢谢！”  
寒暄一阵，莫扎特小跑着上楼，露台人还不少，转了几圈都没见到他。  
其实他还没想好，见了面到底该说什么。首先是道歉，然后……也许他们应该分手，也许应该冷静一下，讨论解决的对策……总而言之，不能这样不尴不尬，晾着这段关系有始无终。  
外面太吵，询问新专和音乐会的人还不少，三步两步，莫扎特溜进走廊尽头那个不太起眼的小房间，准备好好想想要怎么措辞。  
轻轻地锁上门，头顶的灯就被打开，吓得他差点尖叫出声。原谅他什么都没发现，这里实在太黑了。暗黄色的灯光让氛围变得暧昧，开灯的人西装笔挺，靠在书桌上，还有一个人跪在地上，旁若无人地做些着伤风败俗的事情。  
“莫扎特先生？”开灯的人倒是游刃有余。  
莫扎特急着出去，有些生锈的门锁却在这时卡住：“抱歉！”  
“也许您有兴趣看看这是谁？”那人的口气得意，不过此时莫扎特只想遁地而逃。“科洛雷多先生，有人进来了，是音乐家莫扎特先生。”  
“科洛雷多”这四个字仿佛触动了莫扎特的某个开关，猛地回头，眯着眼仔细一看，那个打了100个电话没接，发了1000条信息没回，手机直接搞到欠费科洛雷多！此时正跪在地上！舔着陌生男人的手指！  
莫扎特气到身体都不听使唤，大脑觉得现在应该逃走不要打扰别人，身体却先一步冲了过去，一把把他和这个陌生人分开。  
科洛雷多被推倒在地上，一脸迷茫地看着莫扎特，猫猫耳朵毫不避讳地抖了两下。  
“你在做什么！”  
那人见两人认识，登时有些不知所措，刚想说话，便被莫扎特厉声喝退：“你给我滚！”  
“你知道我给你发了多少电话吗？你就在这里？”莫扎特气得话都说不完，喘了两口接着骂，“你这个王八蛋，我在自责，你和别人在这里……做这种事！你……”  
“你知道我的心为你难受了多少次吗！你背着我和个陌生人做这种事！”莫扎特气得转了一圈，“我昨天想着怎么和你道歉想到失眠！给你发消息你又不回！我以为你很忙！我以为在对我生气！我以为……”  
话没说完，莫扎特看到有泪珠从他还有些呆滞的脸上挂下来，“莫扎特？”没出声，科洛雷多有气无力地只是做了个口型。  
这下再昏头，莫扎特也能看出不对劲了：“他怎么你了？你发情了？怎么会这个样子？”蹲下来摸摸他的耳朵，又用手背擦去他的泪珠。几个月相处，莫扎特别的都不行，照顾生病的小猫最熟练了。  
凑近了才发现他的心跳很快，呼吸也很急促，耳朵和尾巴，这么重要的日子，科洛雷多不会让自己发情的。  
“薄荷……”  
“你说什么？”  
“猫薄荷……”凑在他的耳边，说话也费劲力气。还带着一丝委屈巴巴。  
莫扎特搂着他，艰难地挪到沙发上，“你这么大个人，几片猫薄荷就把你放倒了？”猫咪毒品果然名不虚传，后劲尚在，科洛雷多不停地蹭着莫扎特，把眼泪蹭得到处都是。  
猫薄荷的味道让他晃神，但是许久没见的莫扎特身上的荷尔蒙显然更胜一筹。尾巴一甩，扯着他的领结把他压在靠背上。完全处于本能的反应黏糊得吓人，像是每一个温暖的夜晚，被喜欢的气味彻彻底底淹没，满口幸福的琼浆。

都怪安娜给他吃了太多的小零嘴，莫扎特叹了口气，双方力量差距悬殊，莫扎特一点办法都没有，况且猫猫还对他使用了泪水攻势，刚才的生气现在全都变成了愧疚。于是科洛雷多得寸进尺、为所欲为。  
扯松他的领带，在他的脖子和锁骨那儿胡乱地磨蹭，牙齿磕在莫扎特的锁骨上，疼得他一个激灵，“轻点！”  
道歉的话通通被抛之脑后，莫扎特觉得自己是根猫柱，被这只巨猫又抓又咬。  
“好点了吗？”工具人莫扎特揉着他的后颈。这样的状态实在太糟糕，搂住他的脊背就会发现，他浑身都在颤抖。  
“嗯……”这么大的一个人，嗯得奶声奶气，跟个没断奶的小猫咪似的。  
这可怎么办呀，这可怎么办呀，要是没有我可怎么办呀。  
温柔的安抚，还有亲吻，一个接一个，吻过脸颊，吻过他还带着泪痕的眼角。  
科洛雷多的鼻息浅浅地扫过莫扎特的脖子，还能听到他有些过快的心跳。握在一起的手手指冰凉，隔着衣服却能感觉到对方的体温。  
莫扎特有些恍惚。

“我啜饮过生活的芳醇——”

一滴眼泪触碰他的唇角。  
它们是咸的。

拍了好几次，科洛雷多终于挪了一下自己的位置，喘口气换个位置，莫扎特把他压在沙发上，又垫了几个靠枕在他背后，猫猫显然很满意。  
尾巴蹭一蹭他的腰让他在往下一点。莫扎特低头亲亲他的额头，揉弄他的耳朵。耳背的软骨又软又敏感，只是稍微摸一摸，猫咪就舒服的侧过头，想要更多。  
总算，科洛雷多似乎终于冷静下来，不再颤抖。猫薄荷的效果终于消散殆尽，耳朵和尾巴也收了起来。  
拿出口袋里的手帕擦了擦眼泪，理了理西装上的褶皱，科洛雷多故作镇定，想要装作什么事情都没发生，撑着坐垫起身。那坐垫一把就被莫扎特抽走，这只两百斤的大橘又重新掉到了他胸口，莫扎特被砸得呼吸一滞：“……你先好好解释一下，为什么你裤子脱了一半跪在地上舔他的手指？他是谁？虽然……虽然我知道是猫薄荷但是你也不能？”  
“你都准备和我分手，为什么还要管这些？”努力想要一脸严肃地讨论这个话题，努力想要控制好自己的情绪，但是说出这句话的时候，还是带着明显的颤音。  
“我想？”莫扎特气不打一出来，“我想分手，我还会抱着你……”  
“嘘……你能不能小声点，你想把所有人都叫过来吗？”  
莫扎特低头看看自己领带松松，衣衫不整的领口，再看看把自己整理的一丝不苟的科洛雷多……  
“所以那个人是谁？”莫扎特又低声问了一遍。  
“你不要管。”  
“为什么我不管？我不管你屁股都要露出来了。”  
科洛雷多板着脸，仿佛刚才的温存都是虚假的幻象，冷笑一声：“哼，那也不要你管。”  
“我……你……”莫扎特逻辑当机了一阵。突然想明白了他的潜台词——不就是他晚上不够努力吗——这个口是心非锦标赛世界冠军！  
科洛雷多转身就要出门，想通了的莫扎特一个箭步跑上去按住他的手，“今天睡觉前给我留一扇窗……”  
“好好整理一下你的衣服，你看你这像什么。”

科洛雷多把门带上，这下房间里就只剩他一个了。那股熟悉的总让他联想到橘猫的荷尔蒙的味道依然残留在空中。  
莫扎特躺在沙发上，捂着脸自言自语：“我大概是完了。”

这是门突然又被打开，一个拿着摄像机，穿着白衬衫的人突然闯了进来，把莫扎特吓得从沙发上弹了起来。“你是谁！？”  
那人看到莫扎特显然也愣了一下，“有人匿名爆料说……这里有个大新闻……”  
“您是记者？记者证给我看一下。”莫扎特伸手，“音乐大师莫扎特忙里偷闲躺在这里休息，如果这也算是大新闻……谢谢您的配合。”  
“莫扎特先生！我的女儿是您的粉丝，请问可以给我签个名吗？”  
娴熟地签了个龙飞凤舞的名字，又仔细想了想最近这段时间的新闻，莫扎特突然意识到刚刚是发生了什么——对家企业使阴招啊！真是下作！


	5. 番外下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前文有个地方写错了  
不是让他留个窗，是告诉他自己的车停在地下车库2层c区503，最近ao3不太稳，改了两三次都丢了。。。尼玛随缘了

尽管嘴上别管别管的，莫扎特去车库时，科洛雷多的管家已经在车里等他了。  
“您好，辛苦您了，这么晚还来接我。”  
“希罗今天好像被另一家的总裁下了药了，回去的时候面色不太好。”管家知道他俩的关系，仿佛笃定了他俩一定会喜结连理似的，在莫扎特面前把那只两百斤的橘猫叫得像个孩子。  
“我知道，他们给他吃了猫薄荷，还叫了记者过来。”  
“您不要责怪他。”  
“我怎么会责怪他，又不是他的错。”  
“希罗……他是知道猫薄荷的味道的，就算混在酒里……他只是最近状态不太好。”管家解释，“他最近真的睡得很少，工作又有那么多……而且他这个人，就是喜欢把话反着说而已……”  
“我知道，”莫扎特叹了口气，“他这个脾气，竟然还没被打，都是你们把他宠坏了。”  
“科洛雷多得保全自己尊严。”管家把车停好，为他按了上楼的电梯。“他在卧室等您。”  
“嗯，我知道了，您早点休息吧。”

走进卧室，科洛雷多还在看他的报告，一时竟然没发现。  
莫扎特清了清嗓子，“我还以为你不想见我呢……”  
“不想见有什么用，你自己会撞进来。”

这么多人和你擦肩而过，只有他，不仅跟你擦了，还撞进了你怀里

“我觉得我们……”科洛雷多理了理桌子上的文件，把它们都放进抽屉，迈着猫步朝莫扎特走过来，一股莫名的威压，脑中闪过的词语都连不成单词，“我们可能……要……做爱……”  
“好啊。”  
“嗯？”我刚才说了什么他就同意了？莫扎特脑子没转过来，眼看着他一步一步朝他逼近。  
亲吻是从嘴角开始，还来不及回应，便沿着脖颈往下。科洛雷多半跪莫扎特面前，让莫扎特一下子堂皇起来。  
“他给你吃了猫薄荷……我已经知道了，你也不用……”  
指尖被轻轻咬住，接下来的话也都被咽了回去。隔着裤子磨蹭着性器，科洛雷多抬头看着他一眼。莫扎特红着脸，又期待他继续，又觉得哪里不对。  
拉链被拉开，隔着布料被含住的感觉太奇怪，不太舒服，但是心里却偷偷地觉得很爽。莫扎特吸了口气，不让自己哼出声来。  
科洛雷多小心翼翼，技巧全无，好在还不会把他弄疼。  
房间里静悄悄的，只有一些细碎的喘息声。解开腰带是金属碰撞的声音被凸显的格外色情。莫扎特捂着嘴，不想打断科洛雷多的动作。  
吞咽的动作急躁，猫猫极力想要示好，努力的方向却有些问题。莫扎特按着他的肩膀，不让他动得太快。“科洛雷多，慢点……”  
握住他的手，发出一些呻吟给他反馈。好一会儿，他总算能掌握呼吸和吞咽的节奏。

就算技巧生疏，但是低头就看到他细密的睫毛，原本只会冒出一些刻薄句子的嘴巴，因为略有些艰难的吞咽，现在只能小声呜咽。  
莫扎特心里堂皇占一半，暗爽也有一半。  
“嘿……差不多够了……”  
觉得自己快要射出来，莫扎特轻轻拍拍他的脸，但科洛雷多却把他的性器吞得更深。

“咳咳！咳咳咳！”  
“我说了让你……唉！”  
精液从他的嘴角滴下来，科洛雷多跪在地上，被呛得眼角都泛红了。  
莫扎特赶紧蹲下来给他顺气，拿餐巾纸给他擦干净。  
他的小猫咪咳得一句话都说不出来，不过科洛雷多这种性格就算发情，都要假模假样地端一会儿，今天这么主动大概是——  
“你是不是听到了什么谣言？”  
科洛雷多脸上的精液刚擦干净，还要时不时咳嗽两声，难受得要命，莫扎特问啥都一概不答，最多的给个白眼。  
“我和康斯坦斯录节目的时候炒CP，你是不是不高兴了……”亲亲他的耳廓，抱着他晃来晃去，好在地上有一层厚厚绒毯，不至于太冷。  
不过科洛雷多却一点儿也不领情，一把把他推开，便起身去厕所漱口。

回来的时候他脸上还带着呛出来的红晕，明明自己主动，还要一本正经地问他：“你想在沙发上做，还是在床上？”  
“床……上，就好了……”  
被推在床上的那一刻，莫扎特还以为科洛雷多是想上他——虽然这也没关系，如果他开心的话。  
他后面黏黏糊糊，从后穴溢出来的润滑液弄的大腿上哪儿哪儿都是。  
“是你不想分手的。”科洛雷多突然来了句。  
“嗯？”  
是你不想和我分手，是你不想结束的。  
是啊，是我，科洛雷多，我不想……  
莫扎特都想不出他一个人呆在这里，自己给自己扩张的样子。后穴湿软，他扶着莫扎特的性器，慢慢吞入的样子好性感。

“科洛雷多……我写新曲子的时候总是想到你。”莫扎特有些惊讶，低着头看着自己的性器被一点点吞进去，“席卡内德跟我说，你不要想不就好了，然后我试着一整天不想你，但是那天……我一个音符也写不出来……希罗尼穆斯……”  
“……你不想我就写不出歌？”  
“嗯……”  
科洛雷多动着腰，后穴吞吐莫扎特的性器，时不时发出叽咕叽咕的声音。

科洛雷多心头一紧，面上却波澜不惊。“原来陷得这么深的，也不只是我。”他想。  
明明在做这种色色的事，却依然一脸严肃，搞得莫扎特都不敢抬头看他。  
正红着脸暗爽，“不舒服吗？”科洛雷多问。  
“舒服啊……”莫扎特拼命想让脸上的红晕快点消散，“你腰酸？”  
“为什么一点声音都没有？”  
“你……”莫扎特支支吾吾想了半天，“你好棒……”  
莫扎特说完却被捏了一下，科洛雷多自己顶到敏感点，难受得差点哼出声，知道捏疼了他，大猫咪把头靠在他的肩上——原来不止我脸那么红——莫扎特放松了一点，科洛雷多的脸也那么烫。

“好舒服啊……希罗尼穆斯。”莫扎特在他耳边轻轻地说。  
“嗯……”  
“快射了。”莫扎特拍拍他的腰，让他让开。  
“你可以一边……”科洛雷多没有停，握着他的手，引导他放在自己的胸口，“一边这样，一边射在我里面。”  
他的胸软软的，稍微用点力，就会留下揉捏的指痕。  
科洛雷多的手覆在他的手上，稍微用力。  
像是恒星塌缩瞬间释放的光芒，无声地点亮广阔无垠的虚空。莫扎特觉得脑子空白一片。  
想起夏日盛放的烟火，想起晴空万里的星河，想起波光粼粼的涟漪。  
“原来他这么喜欢我。”  
最后这一切都归于平静，像是一场暴风之后重新显露的晴空，莫扎特脑中突然浮现出这样一个念头。  
科洛雷多很满意他的反应，连嘴角都不自觉地勾起。  
刚要起身，却一把被他拉了回来。  
“你要去哪里？”  
“我……”话刚说一半，嘴被堵住，吻是春雷后的细雨，莫扎特想要表达的爱多得快要溢出来，离得那么近都能听见他的心跳。  
再次进入的时候里面的精液溢出不少，科洛雷多难受得扭了扭身子。莫扎特快速地在他身体里抽插，不同于自己掌握主动权，这样有种微妙的被侵犯的感觉，科洛雷多小范围的反抗，却没能成功，反而被他有些不耐烦地摁住了胯。  
“莫扎特……莫扎特！”科洛雷多呼吸急促起来，“莫扎特你疯了吗！”前端的体液一点一点地渗出来，科洛雷多的挣扎也逐渐用力。  
“停下来！停下来！呜……”难得喊得那么大声，莫扎特不介意他再歇斯底里一些，握着他的性器，借着体液润滑撸了两下，科洛雷多的反应大得反常。  
“你是不是喜欢这样？”莫扎特问。  
“呜呜……”科洛雷多一句话也说不出，只顾着摇头。  
“他只是喜欢把话反着说”——莫扎特把这句话谨记于心。  
莫扎特含住他的乳尖，轻轻地吮吸。科洛雷多想推开他，却没有力气，推了两下莫扎特也不愿意停下来。  
“不要……”软绵绵的奶音，身下湿的一塌糊涂，莫扎特的手上全是他体液，滑唧唧黏糊糊。  
“不要？不想要这么爽吗？”故意把手上的体液给他看看。  
后穴高潮，前端的体液断断续续停不下来。科洛雷多用手捂着自己的脸，整个身体都在微微颤抖。莫扎特俯身含住他的前端，柔软的舌头触碰前端的敏感之处，科洛雷多想推开他，推了两下都没推动。  
吮吸断断续续渗出来的体液，手指慢慢进入他的后穴，让一部分精液流出来。  
像是按下一个一个的音符，科洛雷多的身体也随着莫扎特带给他的高潮而颤抖。  
性器终于完全软下来，莫扎特用手被擦了嘴角，刚想去亲亲喘得上气不接下气的科洛雷多的脸，就被用力地推了一把，“你怎么又生气了？”  
莫扎特搂住他想要给他顺顺毛。  
科洛雷多又舒服又不舒服——晚宴上喝了太多的酒，现在才——他又是这种能端着就不会放下的个性，才不会很莫扎特讲明。  
“放开我……”科洛雷多委屈地都快——“呜呜呜呜呜……”  
另一种体液断断续续的从那里冒出来，都怪莫扎特搂的太紧，都怪莫扎特做爱做得太慢都怪莫扎特……总之——都怪莫扎特就是了！  
泄愤似的咬住莫扎特的肩膀，莫扎特还后知后觉，一开始只觉得他怎么又闹脾气，察觉的时候已然为时甚晚。  
赶紧搬走被子拿来浴巾，再回来的时候科洛雷多已经不见踪影。只剩下被两个人弄得乱七八糟的被褥。  
莫扎特心里一急，差点儿就要给管家打电话了。拿起了电话才发现科洛雷多变成了猫咪的样子，缩在沙发的枕头堆里。  
要不是太胖，差点就被他错过了。  
莫扎特跪在地上，小心翼翼得把抱枕挪走，猫猫露爪，不轻不重地在他手上划了一道，然后又往里面钻了一点儿。  
“对不起……”莫扎特给他顺毛。  
科洛雷多甩甩尾巴，不让他摸自己。  
“希罗尼穆斯……我错了……”凑近这团抱枕，莫扎特小小声地说。  
科洛雷多喵了一声作为回应还是不肯出来。  
“唉。”莫扎特叹了口气。  
这下完了，科洛雷多是真的生气了。


End file.
